A Hopeless Place
by delena20
Summary: Tiffany has been surviving on her own for some time now after losing her little sister, fiancé and her infant daughter to the outbreak. The things she's had to do since the outbreak have hardened her and made her much more distant so what happens when she stumbles upon Daryl Dixon while out hunting for food? What happens when she agrees to go back to the farm with him? Why does
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, so this is my first time submitting anything on this site and it is also the first time I've attempted to write a Walking Dead story so please bear with me. I would love to hear your constructive criticism but please no flames. Please if you liked this start to the story then R/R and let me know. Thanks.**

 **Delena**

 **Chapter 1**

I jerk awake with a gasp the remnants of the dream still in my head haunting me. It wasn't really a dream it was a memory of seeing my fiancé turn into a walker and watching my little sister kill him but not before getting bit herself. I shake my head trying to rid my mind of the horrible memories of those few days after the outbreak. I'm just thankful that it wasn't the other dream, the one that breaks my heart all over again every time I have it. I squeeze my eyes shut and take a deep breathe to keep from conjuring up those images. Once I know I'll be ok I stand up and stretch my sore muscles popping my back with a groan. I found a small abandoned cabin about a week ago and have been holed up inside staying safe but I ate the last little bit of food I had left last night so now I have to head back out and look for food.

I quickly gather up the few items I have with me tossing them in my pack before grabbing up my weapons. I put my gun holster around my waist and buckle it on before sliding my knife into its sheath on the holster. I grab my smaller blade and slip it into my boot before standing up and grabbing my rifle and pack up. I put the pack on my back and then sling the rifle over my shoulder. I look around the room and make sure I have everything before I head out the door and into the woods. It's still early in the morning so the air is still cool and feels refreshing on my skin. I start my trek into the woods looking closely at the bushes for berries that I can eat. I grew up in Idaho and went out hunting with my brother and our dad a lot when I was younger so I know which berries are safe and which aren't. I also know how to shoot and kill with a single shot thanks to my dad's teaching.

I continue on stopping to pick berries from bushes every so often and eat them as I go. I keep a close eye on the ground looking for any sort of animal tracks I can find so I can get myself something to eat for the night. I pick up the tracks of a rabbit and follow them quietly. I'm paying such close attention to the tracks that I don't notice the walker coming up on my left until he grabs my arm. I grab my knife and turn quickly going to stab him when a bolt stabs him between the eyes. I turn around quickly with my knife clasped in my hand and find a man standing there holding a crossbow aimed at me. I grip my knife tighter and meet the man's cold blue eyes.

"Who're ya an' wha' ya doin' out 'ere alone?" he asks me gruffly not lowering his crossbow in the slightest.

"I could ask you the same thing but I have a feeling it won't get me anywhere, am I right?" I ask him coldly still gripping my knife tightly. I see him nod slightly at my question and give a nod of my own. "My name is Tiffany and I'm out here looking for food and a new place to stay for a few days," I tell him firmly and watch his face for a reaction.

"Ya alone?" he asks me still not lowering his crossbow.

"Yes I am. Have been for two months now, what about you?" I ask him after giving him an answer.

"Names Daryl an' 'm not alone 've got a group. 'M out 'ere lookin' fer a lil girl who wen' missin' from our group 'bout a week ago," he tells me gruffly but lowers his crossbow. I mimic the action and lower my knife but don't put it away.

"I haven't seen a little girl out in this area but I'd be willing to help you look for her if you can help me get some food for myself for the night," I tell him hoping he'll take up my offer. I watch him closely and can see he's struggling with some sort of decision but don't say anything. He looks up at me and his blue eyes connect with my brown ones and I can tell he's made whatever decision he was trying to make.

"Why don' ya help me look an' then come back ta the farm my group an' I are stayin' at?" he tells me not really asking but more saying I have to. Normally someone telling me to do something would piss me off but the idea of a safe place and real food overrides any desire to be mad.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer Daryl but if I even suspect you're leading me into a trap I'll gut you," I tell him hardly and I know my eyes are burning with a determined fire. I see his lip quirk up in the corner with the hint of a smile before he nods.

"Fair 'nough but same goes fer ya, now le's git goin'," he says before turning on his heel and walking off. I sigh and follow him into the woods. My mind is racing with thoughts of this being a trap but I take a deep breath and squash those thoughts replacing them with more optimistic ones. For once things will go right they just have to because if they don't I'm not sure how much more disappointment I can take.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so here is the second chapter of this story. I hope you all are enjoying it so far and I look forward to hearing from you all. Please let me know what you think as this idea has been rattling around my head for nearly a year and a half now. Also thank you to NightStalkerblade for adding this to their story alerts I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R/R it will make my day.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did things would be very different than they are on the show.**

 **Chapter 2**

I spend the rest of the day following Daryl through the woods looking for the missing girl and food. Neither of us says much and when we do speak it's only to point out a new set of tracks to follow. I keep my knife in my hand the whole time not trusting the walkers or Daryl; even if he did save my life earlier. When the sun is far in the West we start heading back to the farm that Daryl and his companions are staying at. I can no longer hold my tongue and I need to know what kind of situation I'm following this man into.

"How did you and your group find this farm you're all staying at?" I ask him breaking the silence. He glances back at me for a moment before looking back ahead and continuing on. Just when I think he won't reply he finally does.

"Our leader was out' huntin' wit' his boy an' bes' friend when his boy was shot by acciden' by one a the men fr'm the farm. He lead Rick an' Shane there 'cause the owner is a doc. He sent out one a his daughters ta fin' us an' git Lori ta her 'usband an' boy. She gave us directions an' we followed later," he tells me. I don't say anything right away as I'm trying to process all that he's told me.

"Is he ok? Rick's son I mean," I ask softly, hoping that he is ok and that another parent didn't have to go through what I did. I shake my head banishing those thoughts from my mind and grip my knife tighter.

"Ya he's a'right now. He's healin' up. Doc says he'll recover fr'm it," Daryl tells me just as we reach a clearing at the edge of the forest. I stop and look out around me and in the distance I can see a barn and farmhouse along with many vehicles and an old Winnebago camper. "C'mon le's git back an' git the food cookin'," Daryl says nodding his towards the farm.

I nod and follow him to the camper where a group of people are sitting around talking. I see a man sitting next to a young boy, who's wearing a sheriff's hat, look up as we approach. When he sees me with Daryl he stands up and puts his hand on his hip where a revolver is holstered. I stop where I am a few feet away from the group as they all follow the man's eye sight and notice me. "Who's she Daryl?" another man who is near the first asks. This man has a shaved head and there's something about the look in his eyes that makes me want to run the other direction and never come back. I keep in the shiver that wants to run down my spine at the look in that man's eyes and wait for Daryl to speak.

"Her name's Tiffany an' I saved her fr'm a walker in the woods. She's alone an' was out' lookin' fer food when I came 'cross her. She helped me search fer Sophia in exchange fer food an' a place ta stay," Daryl tells the man.

"How do you know she's alone for sure? She could be lying and the rest of her people may have followed you here!" the man explodes.

"I'm alone, I swear. I lost everyone, it's just me now," I say speaking up for myself, not willing to take this shit from some asshole who doesn't even know me or what I've been through.

"If anyone was followin' us I'd of knowin'," Daryl growls out. He would have to he could hear and notice things even I couldn't

"You shut your mouth girl I wasn't asking for your opinion," the man says turning on him and pointing his finger at me.

I glare at him and grip my knife tighter and go to move towards him when Daryl's arm comes out in front of me keeping me in place. I turn my glare on him and find him not even looking at me but at the other man.

"Rick ya need ta keep yer boy in line or I will," Daryl says turning to the man who first saw me. Rick nods his head and steps forward grabbing his friends arm.

"Shane just back off give the girl a chance," Rick says to him making Shane turn to face him.

"If you want to put your kid at risk go for it but don't say I didn't warn ya," Shane says then rips his arm from Rick's hand and stalks off.

"I'm sorry about him he's pretty hot headed. My names Rick and this is my wife Lori and our son Carl," he says pointing out his family. I nod my head at them and relax my hand on my knife but make no move to put it away or move closer to them.

Daryl goes over and sets down the rabbit and two squirrels we caught while in the woods today and then turns back to me. "C'mon I'll show ya s'meplace ya can sleep," he says motioning for me to follow him. I look back at Rick and the others and then make my way in the direction Daryl went. When I catch up to him I grab his arm stopping his movement. He turns to look at me waiting for me to speak. "I won't stay but for tonight it's obvious I'm not wanted here. I just need to get some food in me and get some rest and then I'll leave in the morning," I tell him.

"Ya don' have ta tha's just how Shane is, 'sides this group could use 'nother hunter an' fr'm what I saw yer pretty good at it," he tells me.

"I don't know. I'll think about it but I won't make any promises," I tell him. He nods and continues over to where there's a few tents set up. He stops outside of one and turns to me.

"This one's mine bu' ya can sleep in i' fer the nigh' till ya fig're out what yer doin' t'morrow," he tells me. I start to shake my head no but he stops me before I can protest. "I ain' takin' no fer an answer, yer sleepin' there fer the nigh' an' tha's final," he says gruffly before starting back towards the others. "Food should be ready in 'bout fifteen if ya wan' ta join us, if not I'll bring ya sum when 'm done," he tells me and then leaves me alone not waiting for an answer.

I sigh and look around making sure I'm alone before I put my knife away and then set down my rifle and my pack. I sit down on the ground outside Daryl's tent and watch as his group interacts together. I notice that Daryl sits away from the others except for one older looking women with very short hair. They're sitting together but not speaking but by the way she's looking at him I wonder if there's something more there between them or if it's just on her side. I shake my head not really needing to know or care either way since I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. I heave another sigh and pick up my pack and rifle and open the flap to the tent. I set my pack inside and then bend down stepping inside. I lean my rifle against the small makeshift cot that is set up and turn around to zip the flap shut.

Once closed inside I grab my pack and go over to the makeshift cot and sit down. I open my pack and rummage around inside until my fingers skim the smooth leather surface of the baby book burring inside. I pull it out and put my pack off to the side before lying down on the cot with the photo album. I close my eyes taking a deep breath before opening the book to the first page. I let my fingers run over the picture of my newborn daughter and I can feel the tears start to well up. I don't hold them back as I continue looking through the album up until the nine month mark. I hold the book close while continuing to let the tears fall and eventually I drift off into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Thank you to everyone who has added this to their favorites or to their story alerts, it means a lot to me. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. You'll get to know Tiffany a little bit better this chapter but I don't want to spoil anything so without further ado here is the next chapter. Also please r/r thanks.**

 **Delena**

 **Chapter 3**

I wake up sometime later to the sound of hushed voices outside the tent. I rub my eyes and look beside me to my pack and find Alexa's baby book perched on top. Daryl must have come in to bring me food and found me asleep with it and moved it off to the side. I sit up quietly and move towards the flap of the tent so I can hear the voices outside better. One of them is Daryl and the other sounds like Rick. I sit by the flap and listen to their conversation.

"She had a kid Rick," Daryl says softly to the other man.

"How do you know?" Rick questions him and I can't help but think that it's none of their business at all.

"Found 'er holdin' a baby book when I went in ta give 'er the food. She was sleepin' so I moved it off ta the side. We can't le' her leave t'morrow Rick, it ain't safe out there fer 'er and we both know it," Daryl tells him. I scoff to myself thinking that he knows nothing about me and my ability to care for myself.

"We also can't make her stay if don' want to," Rick replies which makes me happy. I'm glad that they won't try to stop me if I try to go.

"Yer righ' we can't but the least we can do is try ta convince 'er ta stay," Daryl tells me and I can hear Rick sigh. I swallow hard knowing that if he pushes hard enough that I'll give in and stay if only just to be safer and feel as if I belong again. I shake the thoughts from my head and move back over to the cot to lie down and get some more rest before morning comes. I curl up on the cot and drift back off to sleep to the whispered voices of Daryl and Rick.

The next morning I wake up to the smell of food cooking and realize just how hungry I am. I hope that Shane doesn't make a scene again because I'd like to get some food in my system before I leave. I put Alexa's baby book back in the bottom of my pack and make my way to the flap of the tent. Before I can open it though it opens to reveal Daryl on the other side making me jump at his sudden appearance. "Sorry, didn' mean ta frighten ya. Jus' wanted ta come le' ya know that it's time ta eat," he tells me apologetically. I notice him look past my shoulder to my pack and realize that the album is put away, thankfully he doesn't say anything.

"Thanks I was just coming out to get some food before I head off," I tell him giving him a small smile.

"Ya still plannin' on leavin'?" he asks me and I can tell he's not pleased about this. Honestly though he shouldn't give a shit if I go or not considering we just met.

"Yeah I am. Why do you care though?" I ask him and eye him carefully while I wait for his reply.

"I don'. I just though' that maybe after ya got some rest ya migh' change yer mind tha's all," he tells me trying to cover that fact that he does actually care which still baffles me.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter I just need to eat something and refill my water bottles and then I'll be out of everyone's hair," I tell him and go to brush past him but he stops me by grabbing my arm.

"What're ya so 'fraid of huh?" he asks me looking me right in the eye making my swallow deeply. Being this close I can see just how deep of a blue his eyes are and I can't help but soften towards him. I look away before I reply to him.

"Nothing. I just don't want you all to feel like you have to let me stay because you don't. I've survived on my own for the past month and I'll keep surviving. I'll stay if it's what you all want but if not then I'll go," I tell him while not meeting his eyes.

He puts two fingers on my chin and turns my head to look at him as he starts to speak. "Like I said yesterday we could use anotha hunter. Ya've got skills tha' we could use," he tells me looking me in the eye.

"Yeah? Like what? You don't even know anything about me Daryl," I tell him pulling my face from his grasp as I feel my heartbeat quicken from his touch.

"Yer righ', I don' know nothin' 'bout ya but I can tell tha' yer strong and…" he pauses not finishing his sentence and I can't help but wonder what else he was about to say but I get the feeling I won't be finding out anytime soon.

"Your right I am strong, I've been through more than any of you know and I don't need you all judging me when you don't know shit about me," I tell him with a glare getting mad that he's making my heart beat like it is. I try to pull out of his grasp but he tightens his hand slightly. "Let go of me." I demand him meeting his eyes and glaring at him.

He keeps his eyes locked on mine but releases my arm. He holds my gaze for another few moments before turning and exiting the tent. "C'mon let's go eat," he tells me before walking off. I take a moment to calm my beating heart and then follow him over to where the others are eating food. I see Daryl talking with Rick again and wonder what they're talking about this time. I don't have long to worry about that before a blonde woman about five years or so older than me approaches me with a place of food.

"Hi, names Andrea," she tells me as I take the proffered plate from her and she sits down next to me. "Daryl said you're thinking of leaving today?" she asks but I can tell it's more of a statement.

"Yeah I'm planning on it. It didn't seem like I was very welcome here so there's no point in staying where I'm not welcome," I tell her not really sure where she's going with this.

"Well if it's any help I'd like you to stay, it'd be nice having another girl around my age around here," she tells me with a smile.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind. I told Daryl I'd stay if you all really wanted me to so knowing someone actually wants me to makes me happy," I tell her with a small smile.

"No problem, you should at least hang around for a bit and meet everyone before making your decision," she suggests and I nod in agreement.

"I think I will, thanks Andrea," I say as I start eating my forgotten food. She nods before standing up and going over to the RV and talking to an older man in a hat. I look around at everyone and notice that Daryl and Rick are walking towards to the stables but I quickly look away and focus on my food. As I'm finishing up I see Daryl ridding off into the forest on a horse. I stand up and take my plate over to Lori who is washing the dishes up. "Need any help?" I ask her once I'm standing in front of her. She looks up at me with a smile before speaking.

"I'm good here I'm almost finished with these you could see if Carol needs help with the laundry though," she tells me with another smile. I nod and look around for the woman I saw talking with Daryl last night. Since she's the only female left that I haven't been introduced to I have to assume that she's Carol. I spot her between two trees hanging laundry and go over to her. She looks over at me as I approach her and studies me for a minute before turning back to the laundry.

"Carol?" I question hoping that my deducing skills were right. When she turns to look at me I know I must have been right.

"That's right," she says in answer to the questioning way I said her name.

"Lori told me I could come over and see if you needed help with the laundry. Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask her.

"I'm almost finished hanging these to dry but I have another group to wash if you want to help with that," she tells me.

"I'd be happy to," I tell her. Once she's finished hanging the clothes to dry I follow her over to the last set of dirty clothes. She gathers them up and I follow after her to go wash them. I spend the rest of the morning helping her wash the clothes and getting to know her a bit better. I realize that it's her daughter that Daryl is looking for and when I ask what happened she chokes up not being able to reply for a few minutes. When she tells me I feel my heart break for her as I know all too well the feeling of losing your child. I hope that Daryl is able to find her but with the length of time she's been gone I know how little a chance there is at finding her alive if at all.

I don't have any more encounters with Shane which I'm thankful for but I do meet the rest of the group and Rick introduces me to Herschel and his family who own the farm that the others are staying at. I learn that Herschel is actually a Vet but I know that even that is a blessing these days. After meeting everyone I help Carol make lunch for everyone and then pass it out before sitting down to eat my own. I eat alone and in silence, which suits me just fine, as the others sit around and eat together.

By midafternoon I'm struggling to find a reason to leave this place and this group of people. I'm sitting outside Daryl's tent sharpening my knives when I hear Andrea start yelling something about a walker. I look up and see a lone figure staggering towards the farm and I jump to my feet. I slip my knives in their respective places before following after Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn. They have a head start on me and reach the person first. I just see who it is when I hear a rifle go off and then I see Daryl fall to the ground. I sprint the rest of the way towards the men and push past Glenn to get to Daryl.

"I was kidding," is all I hear Daryl say before he falls unconscious as Rick and Shane get him up.

"Let me see his head," I tell them calmly and I see the look Shane gives me but I don't let it bother me. "I'm a CNA I know the basics of wound care," I tell them at their looks. They stop moving and let me look as Andrea runs up to us.

"Oh my God! Oh my God is he dead?" Andrea asks him in a panic.

"It was just a graze he'll be fine. I'm more worried about his side," I tell her as we move towards the house and where Herschel is standing. I hear Glenn say something about ears and Rick telling someone to take it off and hide it before Herschel sees but all I'm focused on is getting to Herschel and helping him with Daryl. All I can think is that I won't let anyone else die on my watch.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Thank you everyone who has read, followed, and favorited this story so far. I'm sorry it has taken alittle longer to get this one out to you all. Unfortunately I have to work and that takes time away from my writing. I wanted you to let you all know that even though this idea has been with me for a long time most of what has stuck with me has been Tiffany's backstory, how she came to be with the group and then where they end up after the prison. So for now I am just working my way through the second and third seasons and once we get through 4A this will diverge from canon. So bare with me as I work my way towards where my idea has taken these characters. Also I want to give a big thank you to my first reviewer this chapter is for you.**

 **ps. sorry it's short next one will be longer and will pick up on the action. Please R/R.**

 **Delena**

 **Chapter 4**

We got Daryl inside and upstairs to one of the bedrooms where Herschel and I worked on getting his wounds cleaned and bandaged. I helped Herschel stitch up Daryl's side, who woke up, while he tells Rick and Shane where he found Sophia's doll at. After we get him stitched up I follow Herschel out to clean our hands up from the blood.

"How long were you a CNA for?" Herschel asks me while we're cleaning up.

"For seven years. I got my certification when I was twenty and I worked as an aid up until I all this happened," I tell him but don't go into great detail.

"That's a useful skill to have and it'll make you an intricate part of Rick's group," he tells me and gives me a small smile.

"Are they not planning on staying here long?" I ask him not knowing what Rick's group had planned.

"I told them they could stay until Carl got healed up and then they'd need to move on. Seeing as Daryl is hurt now I suppose it will be a bit longer now which is fine," he tells me and I nod my head.

"I'm going to go see if Daryl needs anything else before I head back outside," I say to Herschel and leave the kitchen going back upstairs. I walk down the hall quietly and stop just before Daryl's room and listen to see if anyone else is in there. When all I hear is silence I go to the door and knock softly before opening it. I find Daryl lying on his back looking at the ceiling but when the door opens and I come in he looks over at me but says nothing. I go over to the bed and sit on the edge of it.

"How're you feeling?" I ask him softly not meeting his eyes.

"Fine, thanks fer helpin' the doc," he tells me looking at my face.

"It's what I'm good at," I tell him.

"Yer good at a lotta things, 'm findin'," he tells me searching my face for what I'm not sure.

"Thanks," I say quietly and I finally look at him meeting his eyes. There's something there that I just can't place and honestly I'm not sure if I want to know what it is. I take a deep breath before looking away again. "I'm staying with your group," I tell him.

"Good, 'm glad. We can use your skills," he tells me.

"Herschel said the same thing before telling me that you all aren't planning on staying here at the farm," I tell him.

"Herschel wasn' too fond of us bein' here ta begin with," Daryl tells me trying to explain why they are planning on leaving.

"I think it's stupid, he should be lucky to have you all with him. The more people together the safer we'll all be. It means more bodies to protect everyone," I tell him upset that Herschel didn't want the group to stay.

"I agree wit' ya but it ain't our call. It's his," he tells me and I nod knowing he's right.

"I know but I still think it's stupid," I tell him and turn to him giving him a small smile. "You should get some rest though, I'll be back later to check on you," I say before standing up. He nods his head and closes his eyes as I go to the door. I leave the room and go downstairs and outside heading back to Daryl's tent.

Later that night after I finish eating and I've checked on Daryl and made sure he was good for the night I go outside and over to the RV. I told Rick and the others that I would take the watch for tonight so that they could all get some rest. Dale is waiting at the RV with my rifle and a blanket in case I get cold. I don't say anything just take the things and go around to the back of the RV and climb the ladder up to the roof. I sit down in the lawn chair and get comfortable then cover myself up.

I look out towards the woods and think back to just before all this shit happened. Life was good. I had a loving fiancé and a beautiful daughter. My fiancé and I were down here visiting my little sister who was living with our dad while my twin brother and I had stayed up in Idaho with our mom. I hadn't seen my sister in two years and she had yet to see her niece in person so I took time off from work and we came down to visit. We were just packing our things back up so we could head out in the morning when the first news report of the outbreak came on. By the next morning half the city was gone. I had to kill my dad after he came after my sister and fiancé and then we all ran. We loaded my car up with everything we'd need and the four of us left.

We decided we were going to try to make our way back to Idaho and find the rest of my family. We were just outside of Atlanta when my fiancé was bit trying to protect our daughter and me from a walker. He made it two days before he turned. I had every intention of killing him myself but was too weak when it came time so my sister took matters into her own hands and killed him. She got bit though just as she killed him.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes not being able to bring myself to let the rest of the memories in. I grab the chain around my neck and pull it from my shirt and look at the beautiful heart shaped opal ring on the chain. The opal is surrounded by small diamonds and on the inside of the band is the inscription Forever For Eternity written in a beautiful script. The engagement ring is all I have left of my fiancé except for a few pictures of him with our daughter. I shake my head to clear it of all the memories and focus on the woods and the rest of the area.

In the distance I can see two people talking near the barn and it looks to be Glenn and Maggie. In the day I've been here I've noticed how he looks at her and vice versa. I can't help but hope that they find happiness in this hopeless place we live in now. I look away from them and back out to the silent woods hoping that all is quiet for the night.


End file.
